Last prolouge bleach
by Ishinami Oronaka
Summary: And the universe turns towards the dark and all is explained in this last prolouge


Sosuke Aizen, the former leader of the 5th royal court guard squad of the soul society, walks down the hall way to his new throne in the world of Huecto Mundo, holding the Hogyuko in his hands.

Out of a conjoining hallway came his two most powerful espada, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, they fell into formation behind their leader. Grimmjow said to Ulquiorra in his annoyed voice "Do you know why he called us together at such a time? We were just preparing for an attack on the Soul Society." Aizen over heard him and said in a calm voice " Don't worry grimmjow, it's about the attack. I am making a small change in plans." They walked into the meeting hall and the other 19 espada were already there along with the armies of lesser arrancar. Grimmjow became surprised at the sight, never once during his association with Aizen had he seen everyone in Aizen's forces gathered in one place, it was an overwhelming sight. Aizen walked onto the center of the "altar" where his throne and a strange protrusion of stone with a slot for the Hogyuko and proclaimed to his forces "Tonight I use this wondrous jewel to merge the soul society and our world together, in the few moments after this collision of worlds you will pour out of this stronghold and flow over the soul society as a mighty river washes away imperfections in the dirt." As he said this he thrust the hogyuko inside of the slot in the strange stone pillar, and he felt the energy of the espada he had nearest to him flow through him and into the hogyuko to augment its power to enable it to do what he needed.

But just as he thought all was going according to his master plan he felt the energy of every arrancar in the hall rush into him and into the jewel. His face went from one of triumph to one of fear and then it went blank as his being was brought into another plane of existence. He saw a strange world of nothing but black scorched ground and purple fog, and in this world he saw three windows into what he discerned were other worlds. He saw one where the people looked to be able to control the elements, some of them throwing fire out of their hands others earth and others still water. He saw a world in turmoil as pirates and some kind of organized navy fought across all the seas of their world some of the pirates and navy personnel had strange powers like being able to piece themselves together or stretching to insane lengths. The last world he saw warriors so swift it was as if they were using shinigami techniques, using hand signs to use elemental or just completely unnatural powers. Some of these people looked to be stronger and he sensed a strange presence with in them. Before he could see anymore purple fog rose and rushed through each one, enveloping each window and closing leaving aizen alone in this strange world between realities. Well, he thought he was alone at least.

He heard a dark rumbling voice as if he was talking to a god, it said to him as it laughed a deep throaty laugh "Sosuke Aizen, look at what you have done! You've merged four realities into one mega dimension and you have released me and my minions from our prison. I should thank you little one." A t this moment as strange humanoid figure walked from the shadows. He had strange chitin armour on and black demonic wings. His hair was spiked yet long enough to reach the middle of his back and it was as black as the darkness that lay beyond where Aizen stood. The figure's most defining features though were that of the many spikes protruding from his arms and the writhing insect-like tail with a large spike at its tip behind him. Aizen though in his heart was quaking with fear he let none of it show. H e said in his fake calm voice. "Who are you creature?" The creature smiled and bowed an apologetic bow "How rude of me, my name is…well you'll find out eventually for the moment just call me Warlord. I am a demon from the beginning of space and time. Imprisoned by the soul society when it was still worth the wood and stone it is built by. Long before you were even born young one." This deliberate jab against the Society he has had so much trouble destroying, and against him as a force to e reckoned with in his world angered Aizen. He drew his blade and yelled "Shatter kuiyoka suigetsu!" and awakened his zanpakuto. He rushed at Warlord while using his shikai's power to make it seem like he was coming from the side. The warlord snickered then disappeared and reappeared behind aizen and grabbed his arm.

He bent his head so he could whisper into Aizen's ear one last jab at his ego before he sent him back to huecto mundo " Compared to me Sosuke Aizen former captain of the 5th court guard, you are a spec of dust floating on pond scum, be gone." At that Sosuke was driven out of this world and back into his normal body, the second he was awake before he blacked out all he could see was that horrible purple fog.

Renji Abarai and Ichigo Kurosaki walk down one of the streets in the Seireitei after the recent turmoil of saving Rukia from execution. Renji looked at his new found friend and asked him

"So, we all know that you came here to saver he for something more than 'you owe her' so what is the reason?" Ichigo looked at him annoyed and said "drop it! I wanted to save her more than anything and that's it! I don't know why, so don't keep prodding in my feelings." Renji laughs at ichigo and smiles

"So you admit to having feelings for her huh? I knew it! Little Ichigo has a crush!" Ichigo looked at his 'friend' and was about to say something when a hell butterfly landed on Renji's finger. Renji recited what the hell butterfly had to say…

"_All soul reaper captains and lieutenants are required to come to a mandatory meeting in the main hall. The ryoka are also requested to come."_

Renji and ichigo looked at each other, there faces suddenly serious and sullen. They began to run and flash step there way to the main meeting hall where they saw the rest of the lieutenants and all the captains gathered. Uryu, Chad, Orihime, and Yoruichi were already there. Captain Yamamoto stood up and said "After all the things that have recently happened, is saddens me to give you even more fowl news. It seems as though a rift through dimensions has formed and it has swallowed 3 dimensions along with huecto mundo….and it is coming here next. It should be here in a couple of seconds" After this Kenpachi laughed.

"There better be something worth fighting coming!" As he said this purple fog shot up around the sides of the room and the horizon outside, and everyone in the room was thrown to the ground by immense spiritual pressure. Kenpachi being bigger and physically stronger than any one else in the room was ale to kneel and stay awake as everyone else blacked out. He looked out the window and all he saw was the area outside were the souls lived turn into a immense deep blue ocean.


End file.
